The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a connector having a terminal position assurance (TPA) element that does not move to a final position until a contact is fully loaded in the connector.
A wide variety of connectors exist for various applications. Certain connectors include terminal position assurance (TPA) elements. Typically, the TPA blocks the movement of a contact retention member in the connector that retains terminal contacts within respective contact cavities in the connector. The TPA secures the terminal contact in proper position for electrically mating with the terminal contacts of a mating connector or other electrical component. In addition, the TPA is often designed to hinder or block unintended withdrawal of the terminal contacts. In many connector designs, the TPA itself is entirely removable from the connector, which may, over time, compromise the integrity of the connector.
In the automotive industry, there are applications such as seat adjuster systems and the like, in which the TPA locks onto the connector to provide for more secure retention of the terminal contact within the connector. When the TPA locks on to the connector, the terminal contacts are less likely to vibrate out or be inadvertently removed, such as during the servicing of a nearby component or system. At least some connectors are shipped in a staged position in which the TPA is partially inserted in the connector and later moved to a final position after contacts are fully seated in the connector. Typically, however, the TPA can also be moved to the final position even if a contact is not inserted at all.
Thus, while shipment in a staged position can prevent the loss of components, there is also the problem, particularly when shipped in bulk or subjected to rough handling, of the TPA being moved prematurely to the final position. An operator then has to pull the TPA back out with the risk of breaking or damaging the connector or the TPA or both.